The prior art has recognized the value of incorporating radio receivers within umbrella handles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,270 to Taylor et al. discloses a radio receiver incorporated into the handle of an umbrella. Also, page 238 of the August 1981 Trade Power Catalogue discloses an umbrella having a solid-state radio built into the umbrella handle.
This invention includes improvements to these teachings.